Chilli Pepper
by Sunehra
Summary: Well basically this is a quick story I whipped up for my Chilli Pepper, since Im not allowed to use the PM services till tomorrow but I just wanted to let you know Chilli: Love you too, and of course I found you :') The Wanted song moment: I found you, in the darkest hour, I found you, in the pouring rain, ... I was lost 'til I found you... 3 (wont let me put it all up :p) Ruby


Once upon a time, there was a girl called Ruby. She wasn't very interesting, trust me, I know her intimately. So I'm sure you'll be glad to know this story isn't about her. Well, not exactly.  
This story is about a girl who turns heads, who is wonderful in every way possible, who despite being so unbelievably gorgeous, remained incredibly down to earth. She was loved by all, except idiots who didn't deserve her attention anyway.  
That's who this story is about. And how I met her.

One day, it was raining. It was chucking it down. Pouring buckets. Raining cats and dogs. Effectively, a mini monsoon.  
You get the idea.  
And it was on this fateful day, (keep an eye out for the word 'fate', it's important) that I stumbled into Buzz cafe.  
As usual, it was full of noobs. By this point I was cold and soggy and none too pleased. (I'm part cat, so I don't really like the rain.) There was no one here worth my time. As I turned to leave, I spotted a flash of red. Now seeing as how red is my favourite colour, and my name is a reddish gem, I turned to look again. That was the first time I saw her. She was standing there, in deep thought. Her icy blue eyes had a faraway look about them. I had a feeling then, that those same eyes had the ability to give out a glare that would freeze your very soul if she was unimpressed with you, or, if you had the good fortune of being in her good books, well, a single look could melt your heart however stony and icy it may be. She was of an elegant height and stood a couple of heads taller than me. She wore a vibrant red top and contrasted it with white leggings.  
She was definitely worth my time. As I was wondering what the best way to approach her was, she disappeared. So yeah I was pretty disappointed.  
And it was still raining. Typical.  
I decided it was time for me to leave as well before a noob got daring and tried something. I trudged on down The Boardwalk, and headed for Flo's Diner in Electric Avenue. I grabbed a newspaper and held other above my head to protect my hair from the rain. It didn't work.

As I swung open the doors of Flo's diner, making a grand entrance, I realised it was for nothing. More noobs.  
But I decided to stay a while to warm myself up and wait for the rain to stop. I slouched into a padded chair and as I ordered a milkshake I realised with a sinking feeling that the warmth came with an added bonus of smelling of fried onions and burgers. Great. Just my luck.  
My milkshake came surprisingly quickly, the staff today seemed to be extra efficient. I felt a bit better after I got something in me. I decided that I would check Midnight Cafe next. There was only two outcomes there. Either there would be someone interesting, worth talking to, or there'd be nobody. If the first, well I'd get swept up in conversation. If the second, then I guess I'd sit down at a table, grab a Superstore catalogue and make a shopping list. Something I'd been putting off for some time now. I got up to pay at the till and it was then that I saw her. Again. This time, she was deep in conversation with Jimmy. She was standing really very close to him and he was looking rather flustered. I grinned without thinking about it. Poor Jimmy. He didn't look like he could escape. But then, with someone like her giving him attention, I wasn't sure he wanted to. This time I saw she had her long brown hair pulled back into a loose pony tail. Some people may call it mousy brown, but it reminded me of autumn. And toffee apples. And fudge.  
I wondered how long she'd been here and how much time I'd wasted that I could have spent trying to get to know her. I fished in my pockets for some change to pay for the milkshake. When I looked up she was gone. Any good mood the milkshake may have put me in, evaporated on the spot.  
I sighed. On to Nevermore...

Nevermore was a particularly spooky place. And Midnight Cafe was a converted eerie castle situated on the top of a hill. It was usually frequented by wannabe Goths and bored interesting people, myself being part of the latter group, of course.  
As usual, the door to the cafe swung open itself, no doubt meant to scare off noobs, but once you were in the know, you found out that it was operated by a motion sensor. Duh.  
The darkness enveloped me as I stepped inside. Then my eyes became adjusted to the gloom and I scanned the cafe for any visible life forms. Apart from me there was just one other person. A girl, judging by the figure. She was standing in a rather shady spot so I couldn't get a good look at her.  
I nodded my head in her direction, just to be polite.  
She stepped out into the dim light and I just couldn't believe my eyes. It was the Chilli Pepper! (I had begun to call her this in my head because you know she was pretty hot and she was wearing red so like Red Hot Chilli Pepper. No? Well it sounded better in my head...)  
I decided that if I didn't say anything this time, then I'd probably never say it ever. It was now or never. Fate wouldn't allow me a fourth chance meeting with her. That's it! Fate.  
I opened my mouth and said the most jaw dropping, epic conversation starter ever:  
"This must be fate." ...

Well since that day on, I'm proud to say that my Chilli Pepper and I, (the name stuck, hah! See, I told you it was a good name) have been good friends, are still friends now and I hope will remain friends for a long time to come.

Love you Chilli Pepper. 3


End file.
